Deja Vu
by Snow leopard freak
Summary: Logan has his memory back. Regrouping with Gambit, and Victor, they are in for a surprise when as they track down Strykers' new base, they run into a feral, old friends, a kid with wings, not to mention a few run in's with the x-men. A few new characters.
1. Surrounded

Chapter 2! YAY!

Logan POV

I found Gambit in the nearest Casino. Lucky me.

Then I caught that familiar scent. Victor. I walked into the Casino, and found Gambit immediately. Show off. He looked up when I sat down behind him. He grinned, and got up from the table, he walked over to where I was polishing off my drink. "What brings you to my fair area Logan?" I sighed. "Nothing new. On the run. Looking for him. The usual." Gambit smirked. I looked up. I saw a familiar loping figure walk in. I said quietly. "Viiictoor" He looked around and when he noticed me, he grinned. "Hey Gambit, will you look whose here!"

He looked around. "Hey Creed." I rolled my eyes. Those two still hated each other's guts. It wasn't as bad as it used to be. They weren't trying to rip each other apart now. We discussed random topics, when I told Victor and Gambit about my recent 'adventure', he laughed "Always did get into trouble!" Just then, then, a scent washed over the three of us. "Gambit" I said calmly. "Do you have a nice, shiny metal stick today?" He nodded, looking insulted. "Yes, and im not a dog, so don't say it like that." I nodded. "Fine, we need to get into the back alley, because we have visitors."

*****

When Gambit finally got his 'stick' we headed into the alley. "Gambit, get on the roof." He nodded and leapt up onto the roof. "Back to Back?" Victor asked "Just like old times, but not yet…" There was a loud cracking sound, and I unsheathed my blades. I new by instinct Victor's nails were elongating, as were his fangs. **(A.N. I made so that as his power progressed, so that not only does he have the 'nails of a bag lady' but the teeth of a wolf as well, just a little twist) **Four people stepped into the alley, and two others were behind us. We both instinctively moved into defensive crouches, back to back. I growled, low in my throat, and he rumbled his own approximation of a growl. They moved in closer, and then one of them stepped forward. "This doesn't need to be violent. We just need you to come with us." Then there were several _pfft!_ Sounds, and darts sprouted on each of them.

Victor and I looked at eachother, and laughed. "Déjà vu or what huh?" He chuckled, "Remember Vietnam? That was interesting…" "And entirely your fault." "Well last time they were using real bullets" I conceded the point, and realized that while we were bickering, they had surrounded us. I sighed then said "God **GAMBIT!**" Victor looked at me like, 'Waaaaaat?!' And the douche's surrounding us were looking at us funny. Then, Gambit leapt down from his perch and blew them all away from us. "Nice, now lets get this party started." We all lunged at the nearest person who was getting up. I took out this one tall guy, and then another guy swung around, smashing me through the back wall! Ow! I noticed that I had a large chunk of skin missing on my head and back. They tore my jacket!

This means war…

I lunged into the battle, my claws out and gleaming, my fury aiding me.

RANDOM PERSON WHO PUNTED LOGAN INTO THE WALL POV

What the- I just slammed that guy into the wall! And the wall fell on top of him! HOW IS HE UP!!!?!?!?!??!? He stopped in the middle of the fight, and everything seemed to stop, his head was actually healing itself, all the blood disappearing, anfd all of his injuries gone. And now hhe was PISSED. OFF!. SHIT! I really hope that the reinforcements get here soon, these guys are good….

Cyclops POV

Damn, these guys are good, they are practically tearing us apart! I really hoped the professor got here soon. I watched as the guy with the claws got blasted back into a wall, and then the wall collapse on him, ooh, that's gonna hurt, he's not gonna be getting up any time soon… I was wrong. He shoved the bricks off of himself and stood up, and he was pissed. He might as well had steam coming out his ears. He ran into the nearest group and disabled them, moving in a whirlwind path of destruction. I got a signal from storm, saying "Stand back" Out of experience we all took a large step back. She focused on the men down in the alley darting around snarls ripping from the two ferals at times, an the Cajun was flipping around wildly. Once they regrouped in the middle of the alley, storm unleashed the gust of wind she had built up.

They all simultaneously slammed into a wall. They superchardged air had nailed them all head on, and they weren't getting back up, well, except for the fast-healer… And he's ack up, nudging the big burly one with his toe, and I heard him mutter "Up, Victor, your healing factor is just a little slow, UP! Remy's out cold, so…" I didn't hear the rest, due to Xavier's timely arrival…. Ha! "What happened to taking him without force?" Xavier asked. Cyclops grunted, "Since his and the other ones feral side kicked in!" Xavier glanced up, surveying the man prodding the man on the ground with his toe, with the youth slung over his shoulder. "I am guessing you blasted them, Storm?" She nodded. "Tha one MUST have a healing factor, especially after Piotr slammed him into a wall, then having the wall collapse on him. His brother must have one too, he's stirring, look." Xavier nodded thoughtfully, "We should go down" "WHAAAAAAT!?" I whisper yelled. "He is feral, and outnumbered, his instincts will tell him to run, so if you put people on the roof, and blocking the exit, we could talk to him" I gave him a what-are-you-smoking-and-can-i-have-some look. "Your nuts, but it may just work."

#Logan POV#

"C'mon, Victor, get,up! Your healing factor is just a little slow, but you can stand" "Gimme a sec, would ya Jimmy, it's been awhile."

I tensed. "Vic, hury up, Cajun isn't gettin lighter, and their com'en down, we gotta run!"

I caught a whiff of the air. "Great, now were surrounded Victor! HURRY UP!"

"Ya can't rush nature Jimmy." "Oh Can it bag lady!"


	2. Cheshire Stryker

So, so, sooooo Sorry for the long wait! I took FOREVER too come up with SOMETHING and I don't know if this'll do anything… so, RandR please, no flames(if you must, constructive critisism only…)

Logan POV

As they came down to our level, Gambit was stirring. "Wha- de Gambit don know wha goin on..." I shrugged him down off my shoulder, and he stood up with a hand to his head. "Whoa..."

I turned to him, "Get out your cards, we got company, and thanks to skippy here," I looked at Victor, "Were surrounded."

"We just want to talk." The voice echoed in all of our heads. We didn't react, Gambit had his cards out, Victor had his...nails out, and his fangs bared. I had my adamantium claws out, and my fangs bared as well.

"De Gambit tinks dat you are full o'---" Victor cut him off. "Whad'dya want?"

"Just to talk, as we said." This time someone came into view. A bald guy in a wheelchair, and a guy with glasses... Or a band around his eyes.... "Logan, Remy, and Victor, I must thank you for what you did on the island..." We all froze. How..? "Do not be alarmed, I got the mutants you freed to safety, as well as Scott, here." He nodded at four-eyes.

"We need your help, for Stryker is back."

"Who was the IDIOT who put him in charge of that?!?!?!"

I roared at the bald man. "The government, we believe his base is in Canada, near Alkali Lake, but-"

Victor and I glanced at each other, then we both ran for the walls and I stabbed one claw into the wall after another, using my feet to propel myself upwards, while Victor and Gambit were already at the top. Victor grabbed my arm, and hauled me up, and we took off down the nearby alley.

"Thank you for the information, see ya there if ya want ta help!" I yelled over my shoulder at them.

Victor and I took off into the streets, hearing a swear and a calming voice.

We ran to a car, which was conveniently a Jeep, with mountain terrain tires. I unsheathed one hands claw, and started it up, and accelerated, flying down the street.

"Why, after all these years, and searchin' have we found out NOW that he's experimentin' on more mutants?" Victor rumbled angrily. "Eh, it could be a trap, non?" Remy suggested airily. "But it's a lead, and the first good one we've gotten in a long time."

I pointed out. Soon, we reached Canada's border, and we saw the first military car, patrolling the border… "Ah shit." I muttered. We pulled up cautiously, and we handed them our passports.

I scanned the area quickly… No 'Have you seen these people' signs… We got the passports back, and eased off… Then we picked up the tail. Shit.

We took a left experimentally… Sure enough, they followed. "Gambit? Ya think ya kin get rid of em?" Victor muttered tauntingly. He responded by shuffling the cards, and swiveling around.

We heard a low buzz, the a 'Zzzzziiinng!' and followed quickly by a BA-BOOM! "Pretty colors." Victor muttered, and I glanced in the rearview mirror, where we saw blue, purple, and red flames. "Was the car flammable?" I smirked.

"Musta been, cause de Gambit hasn't seen sumthin' like dat since de island, that was just a good lightshow, even though he did kick your asses for awhile…" We growled at him, and he smirked.

WE made good time… then we saw the blockade going into where Alkali was, and Stryker's smile….

**(A/N Is it a smile? It's more like a grimace… or smug Cheshire cat… He annoys me…. I MIGHT have him die a bloody death…. Or not so quick… or stick to the movie… whatever… I own nothing (unluckily) and-**

**Logan- Rap it up already will ya, I'm getting bored.**

**Victor- (smirks)**

**Me- No. **

**(all three extend claws/pull out cards, I pull out mini-flashlight… HEY!)**

**Eh, review, own nothing, soooooooo sorry chapter wasn't longer, and If you do review, leave an idea, my muse is dead. Gone.**

**Logan: Obliterated.**

**Victor: Decimated.**

**Gambit: Buried in de mud with a pool of blood, and de gang were dancing on the pyre laughin', and-**

**Logan- Gang? **

**Me-Stop. Just, stop…**

**Anyway, as I said, muse is dead, so if you want to review (I know this chappie was Waaaaayyyy too short, and I apologize) please leave and idea, constructive critisism ONLY no flames…. **

**LIVE/*\ LOVE3 AND LAUGH =D**


	3. Bird Kids, Bear, and 99 Bottles of Beer

**Alright guys, ever seen the Pixar movie, 'Up'? Well, bad dogs wear the cone of shame…. I is wearing the Cone of Shame! Sorry I couldn't get this up. Computer crashed, and then I thought it was all gone so I gave up… I is sorry… =j. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 **

_Previously: We made good time… then we saw the blockade going into where Alkali was, and Stryker's smile…._

_Logan POV_

I swore angrily, and swung the car off the road, hearing bullets shatter the taillight.

Victor swore, and I growled angrily, driving along the steep mountain path. "Count of three, jump!"

On three, I would jam the accelerator down, and we would jump. They would follow the Jeep, we would be in the trees. "ONE! TWO! THREE!" We threw open the doors, and rolled out of the car, which roared off, jumping and bouncing. "Trees!"

I quickly heaved myself up the tree, and Victor grabbed my jacket and threw me onto a branch. "Slow poke." He groused, and shoved Gambit onto a nearby branch.

We waited, when several soldiers ran past. No Stryker. We glanced at each other, and heard a helicopter taking off. Then we ducked, swearing when bullets whizzed passed us, shredding the trees.

We were about to move, when Gambit hissed, "Non! Non! They be seeing us if we be movin'!" Well, they would see him. Us? No. Experience of running through forests and avoiding hunters.

We stayed still, and they moved onto another part of the forest. They took a deep breath. I winced as the bullets wormed their way out of my flesh.

Victor sniffed when a fresh breeze blew our way. "I think, knowing Stryker, the spill way would be the way to get in… Sneaky bastard."

I jumped off the tree, landing in a crouch, and sniffed. I heard Victor land next to me. Then Gambit jogged over to us, scowling.

"Gambit tinks dat de chillen's need ta be less jumpy." 'Chillen's? Were older than you by about a century and a half!" I hissed, moving through the underbrush.

We argued for awhile, then settled into a terse silence. "Y'know, I don' think tha there's an entrance round here." I groused. Then walked straight into something. Solid Stone. Victor sniggered, while Gambit howled with Laughter.

"Look out Jimmy! It's a… a… Door!" Victor said between sniggers. I growled, and kicked at the door. Nothing. "Try the door." A low voice said. They jumped, and whirled around, weapons out.

"Where are you." "On the other-side of the door idiots." "Where on the door?" Victor growled. Then a silvery black feather poked through a hole they hadn't noticed. "That's the key lock."

Then Gambit blew it, and heard a yelp inside. "OW! Goddamnit." They stepped inside, when a small light appeared, and the darkness seemed to… dissipate. They saw a girl, mid teens, and two huge black wings curled slightly around her, and the bloody wound on the head quickly healed over.

"Who the hell're you." I snarled, claws out. "Depends. Who the hell are you ta come knocking on hells gate."

They exchanged on wary glances. "Are you an experiment?" "No I'm the Easter Bunny, what do you think. By the way the soldiers are coming back, so I suggest you shut the door."

Sure enough, they heard the angry shouts. "What about light?" Then there was small flare, and a low voice said, "Here." They turned, and saw a small boy, holding a round sphere of light.

"Where's the prisoners?" "We found a gap in the wall. We just couldn't open the door…" The winged one said slowly, eying them distrustfully.

They ran in, and saw the cages, most of them slashed open. "Who has the claws?" The girl held up a had, and five ivory white-black talons slid out. "I'm a bird." She explained. They found the door. "They electrocute it." The small boy said, still holding the light. "It's okay Zack, turn it off, the camera's will see…" Then the light flicked off, and they were stuck in green light. "Stay here. And if you hear gunshots, keep the door closed!"

Gambit made to move to the door, when the girl said, "There's another feral out there. Can turn into a big ass bear." I groaned, and unsheathed my claws, slashing open the door. We ran out, Gambit grabbing and charging anything he could get his hands on, and we were slashing at soldiers left and right.

Soon we entered a huge, dome like room, and saw Stryker, and a huge man, with a crown of hair, standing up, and gold streaks runnin through it, on a platform with about an entire regiment of soldiers with their guns trained on them.

"Hands up boys, this game is over." Stryker commanded, that annoyin' as hell smug smile curling across his pudgy face. "Y'know, I think I know what Wade would said right bout know…. 'Holy shit, Stryker, you've gained weight! Man, I remember when Freddie started-," Victor began, grinning, when suddenly, he growled when a bullet slammed into his gut. I snarled, and began to move, when I saw Gambit standing with his hands up. "What the hell you doin Cajun?" I snarled. Then there was a loud BA BOOM!

We ducked, and gunshots started. We lunged for Stryker, when darkness began to seep around them, and the soldiers spun wildly, and they heard a familiar, "HI BILLY!" "Ih no way in fucking hell…" I breathed, spinning around, and staring into the face of a grinning Wade Wilson, two katana's out. "Why the hell aren't you all… Deadpooled." I asked. He frowned. "Y'know, I think the healing factor did that! You killed me… Then saved my life… Then killed me again…. Then it saved my life! You know, I sense a trend here…" I growled, and lunged at another group of soldiers. "Thanks Kiara!" Wade shouted. "You can let the dark go now!" "Wade I swear to whatever the hell is out there one of these days I'm gonna kill you three times over." Winged-kid-apparantly-named-Kiara snapped, slamming a fist into one soldiers face, creating a domino affect and sending five more sprawling. I turned my attention back to shredding them, then spotted Victor and the bear guy goin' at it.

Huh. Predictable, but an interesting- shit! He swore angrily as bullets began raining down on him, and he turned to the threat, lunging angrily, claws flashing in the dim light, now stained with blood.

Soon he had taken out the three men, and dove into the fight with Victor, trading furious blows with the bear-guy. Then Wade started singing '99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall.' I slammed my claws up under the guys ribcage on each side, almost reaching; his heart. Vic is rippin out his throat quickly, one hand grippin' his spine. "Damnit Wilson shaddup!" I barked. "-And pass it all around! 86 Botles of beer on the wall-," BANG! They all flew back as Bear guy spun around, sending him crashing into Wade, then winged-kid-named-Kiara barked, "Bear, I swear ta God a bullet in the eyes will only put ya out for a few seconds, 'nough time for these guys to cut ya're head off though I \'m thinking." They turned and looked up, seeing her perched on the banister to the stairs, using her knee to brace the pistol she was holding up. "You ain't got the-," BLAM! He dropped three smoking holes inbetween his eyes. They lunged, and were hacking at his neck when he started to come to. Then I was almost through his _adamantium _spine, when he groaned, blood bubbling and hissing around out hands as we hacked away. "Sonuvabitch-," He gargled. How, I ain't got the slightest clue. "Kiara, where'd ya go?" Wade called. "Ah move it Jimmy, Vicky." HE snapped, and spun one blade, slamming it down on the adamntium hard enough to sever it entirely. Then victor grabbed the head and ripped it free of the remaining skin easily, and threw it at the wall. Then there were more gunshots.

Which were silenced with a whoosh of water, and shouts and the sound of stone grinding shut. "Kiara!" Wade shouted, looking around. "Hey, remember that green button?" " Zack? You found out what it does?" He asked, suddenly excited. "Floods the gate thing." "Cool… Wait so those soldiers are like, floating now?" "Er- their weapons probably weighted them down…" "Zack shut up." Someone snapped.

Then some kids picked their way over, shivering and looking around in awe and terror. Some gave cries of triumph when they saw the bear guys body. Then they heard a shout and several gunshots. Then a muffled thump and a cracking sound. Then Kiara/Bird Kid staggered into view. "Where'd Stryke go." Remy snapped. "I think he fell in he hole." She muttered, eyes a little blank. "What hole?" Wade asked curiously. "Y'know the big hole they put us into for starvation y'know?" She muttered. They rushed into the darkness. As they walked it was eerily quiet and damp. Then at the end of the hall, they stepped, their footsteps echoing back. Sure enough, a pit, not really a hole, about five feet away form the wall, seven feet long and looks… Well from here bout twelve feet? "Y'know, I find this oddly fittin'." Victor drawled down it. I spotted movement in the corner. Stryker. I suppressed a smirk. Then I noticed Wade was leaning on the wall looking into the hole, a little haunted looking. "You ever been in there?" I asked. "Bout three weeks." He muttered. "It-it wasn't my fault." The voice below grated out. "Oh? Jimmy did we ask whose _fault _it was?" Victor was, disguising his voice, coloring it surprised. "No Vic I don't think we did…" I growled back. "Nah… We just know _you _were de ones who bei' usin allus. An hurtin' an experimentin' on chillen." Remy growled. I shot him a look, which he ignored. He was radiating fury, enough to stink up the entire hall. And the pit. "I'm tempted, ta out tha' grate over this hol an' flood the entire hall… But then I wouldn' get ta.. talk… with ya Stryker…" Victor growled, glaring down, a sardonic smirk sprawling over his face. I watched with a cautious eye in case something… snapped. I wanted to go down there, stab him, and be done with it. I had a feeling Gambit/Remy did too, but meanwhile, he also deserved what Victor was dangling over him. Then there was a boom from the front of the place, and my head snapped around, only to see fresh and clean light spilling over the entrance. "Let's go Jimmy." Victor growled, jumping down into the hole. I followed his lead, remembering suddenly, he had used Kayla, me, Victor, Remy, Wade, yeah, he and wade especially, all those _kids _experimented on, thinner than a rail… He stepped forward, and saw he'd broken a leg in the fall. With a 'snikt' his claws snapped out. Meanwhile, Wade had walked back to the entrance, swinging his swords happily, and grinned at the group of people and said, "Boo! I look like shit, who? Why you!" Then walked forward and leaned on the wall, and smiled widely at them. "So… Anyone here see the game last week?"

**A/N**

**Aaaaand CUT! It's finished. I'm hoping to update soon, and also make the chapter longer, maybe revising each chapter and adding more stuff. Sorry again it's so late, please drop a review in the button labeled 'Reviews' (or something) on your way out, so have a nice day/morning/evening/night ladies and gentlemen!**

**-SLF**


End file.
